The Key
by ArwenUndomiel16
Summary: 'Since when you keep secrets from me...' she asked


"The Key"

It was late October when Hermione Granger was walking in Diagon Alley out for shopping, she wanted to surprise her fiance' with the new Quidditch book signed by his favourite Seeker. She knew that today was the day the book will be released and a lot of fans will be outside for a copy and she was right - bunches of wizards were waiting in front of Flourish and Blotts. In the crowd she noticed someone she knew, he was tall, he had red hair, he was Ron!

"Hermione! " Ron smiled " I'm surprised to see you here, since when you are a fan? "

She hugged him, its been a while since she last saw her best friend.

"Hey Ron! Actually I wanted to get Draco a present, he is out of the country for business and I took my chance. How are you doing? How is everything at home? "

Ron's smile faded and he fell silent

"Ron? "

"Susan left me... she took my little girl and left our home! He looked away

"What?! " Hermione mouth fall down "When?! "

"Three weeks ago" Ron said "I'm surprised you don't know, the man she left me for is Nott, didn't Malfoy mention they had an affair? "

Hermione looked so confused, Susan Bones seemed so In love with Ron, they got engaged and shortly after she got pregnant, everything seemed so perfect but what most shocked her was that Draco never mentioned that Susan and his partner Theo Nott had an affair.

"Ron I'm so sorry I had no idea...I can't believe she did that! Do you want to go somewhere and talk? "

"Yes, of course! "

A week later...

"Hey freckle, did you miss me? " Draco entered in Hermione's small kitchen.

She put her tea down and gave him a hug and kiss, but Draco could tell she was different

"I think you didn't missed me so much? " he said and looked her in the eyes "What's going on? "

Hermione faked a smile "of course I've missed you! These two weeks was like forever... I have something for you, to welcome you back..."

Draco smirked and loosened his tie " I am a bit tired but who cares, I will have your present here in the kitchen table"

"No you perve! I mean a real gift! " She brought him a green box with silver ribbon "welcome back, Draco"

He was so happy and excited he kissed his fiance' with passion but all of a sudden she broke the kiss.

"I know something is wrong" Draco said "Tell me what it is, Hermione? "

She didn't know what exactly to say

Fine then I'm going home, when you are ready to talk you know where to find me" He turned around to go.

"Why didn't you tell me about Susan and Ron?"

Draco stopped but didn't face her "What? "

"Why didnt you tell me that Susan left Ron a month ago? "

"Hermione, you know that I never gossip and Weasley is not my priority number one and what makes you think that I know for so long? "

"Theo is your business partner, you are with him every day! " she objected "Ron is one of my best friends, you should have told me that his wife is having an affair with your best friend... "

"I didn't know that she is cheating on Weasley... One day just... Three weeks ago Theo told me they moved in together that's all... I never asked questions or for any details, I hate to pry you know that... Their life isn't my business"

"Three weeks ago, huh? "

Draco said nothing, they both knew what had happened exactly three weeks ago.

"Tell me you didnt.. " Hermione whispered but the blonde man was silent "Draco, I... I think I know why you haven't told me, but I don't understand completely... Since when do you keep secrets from me? "

"I was afraid ok? "

"Draco Malfoy afraid?!"

"You remember what happened three weeks ago, how bad we had fought, how you were this close to breaking of the engagement... You refused to move into the Manor with me, I refuse to live in this little flat of yours... We crossed the line with some words... It was bad, very bad I actually thought that this is the end! "

"So? We made up the next day? What's that got to do with Susans cheating?! "

"The next day I went to work, Theo told me everything, the bloke was so happy that Susan is finally his... And it hit me Weasley is alone were alone after our big fight... I was afraid I will lose you! "

"So this is why you apologize so quickly? You actually thought that I will run to my best friend... And do what? "

Draco clenched his jaw and his eyes went stormey grey, he looked like thw old, Hogwarts Draco in that moment.

"I don't even want to say this out loud! The thought of Weasley's hands on you makes me sick! " He squeezed his fists.

Hermione came closer to him and put her gentle hand on his cheek

"Draco I love you! You mean the world to me and please don't think for a second that I would give up so easy on us, in fact maybe I am willing to move into Manor with you. Please don't think this way ever. "

"No! " he said firmly "I don't want you to move in with me... "

Hermione interrupted with a hurt look which was starting to turn into anger "What?! What are you saying, Draco Lucius Malfoy? "

He took a little blue velvet box out of his jacket and smiled

"I want you to move in with me into our own home" She opened the little box and there sat a key attached to the charmed keyring which had there initials.

"You bought a house? For us... Oh Draco! "

"So, what will you say? " "The house is in Wiltshire, not far from your friends in Godrics hallow and it's a decent sized house and the elves are free elves who choose to work for a salary and holidays. Please say yes"

"Yes, yes I will move in with you! "

She hugged him and kissed him and she agreed, because home is where your true love is and Ofcourse a few free house elves.

This is all thanks to my lovely beta Yuthika Maharaj


End file.
